Arc welding applications are often automated in order to improve productivity. Some automated arc welding applications use multiple welding electrodes to further increase productivity. One such example is in the manufacture of heavy fabrications where double or triple SAW electrodes are used together in the same welding puddle to increase weld metal deposit rate. Another example is in the use of two tandem GMAW electrodes at high travel speeds to make long straight weldments. A third example uses multiple electrodes to weld two or more parallel joints all at the same time. These applications are sometimes referred to as multiple electrode, multiple arc, or multi-arc welding systems. An operator must be well experienced in order to make adjustments to the numerous welding parameters to achieve a good weld, even in single-arc applications. Multiple arc systems present an even greater challenge, as the operator must to coordinate the settings for the individual arcs to achieve a balanced overall system-wide welding performance. Furthermore, increased sophistication in welding power source design and associated advancements in welding processes have resulted in further increase in the number of welding parameters for each arc. This increase in the number of parameters results in an exponential increase in the number of adjustments possible in multiple electrode welding applications, thereby further complicating the task of parameter selection. Accordingly, a method and apparatus to simplify and coordinate the number of welding parameters of multiple electrode welding systems is desirable.